Milk Bottle smut
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: inspired by ric951'a art. "Oh brother, I need to teach you how to suck properly." A banquet leads to loki being forcefully fed his own cum form a milk bottle. ACCOMPANIED FANART inside! NSFW. this is so intense you might loki yourself. BDSM, LEMONS. read if you like wearing wet panties.


My first slash fic! :O beware. i have no idea how this works..

inspired by this awesome lil lady : ric951. deviantart dot gallery/ ?offset=24#/d4s46kq

Her tumblr: under-base

She draws totally explicit thorki stuff, so if youre not afraid of wet panties, go click on the link :3

* * *

3person POV.

The rustle of the dinner table did not interest Loki. After the fifth time he had tried to make snakes appear from the fruit basket, he decided to go on and bully his brother instead. Of course, as usual, his thick headed brother, Thor, was surrounded by ladies who ran their fingers up and down his biceps and whispered things into his ears.

_Those biceps belong to me._

Loki thought slightly jealously. And then an idea crawled into his mind. With the swipe of his fingers, he had control over his brother's voice, he smiled an evil smile.  
From where he was sitting, all he could hear was his brother swooning over the blonde and the raven haired girls.

" Mmm, your arms are so big, they must be so tired after the victory.." the raven haired maiden swooned. It made Loki roll his eyes for he was sure that slut had just been throwing herself all over another guest a while ago.

Thor rumbled with laughter. " Would you like to massage them for me? I really enjoy a massage-"

_- I'm Totally gay and I love loki way more than you two betches. _Loki formulated in his mind before manipulating Thor.

" - I'm totally gay and I love loki way more than you two bitches!" He yelled, his face contorted in fear and complete panic while the room fell silent.

Loki smirked. He'd love to see his brother get out of this one.

" I... I was joking! Ha..ha. can't you take jokes?" he stuttered to the guests. He shot a glare at Loki's direction.

The guests returned to their conversation as the two ladies moved on. Thor moved to sit beside his smug brother.

" What was that all about?" He asked, grabbing his brother's arm.

" Mmm? It was getting too stuffy for my liking so I had you to alleviate the atmosphere. Problem?" he replied smoothly, rubbing his long cold fingers over his brother's palm.

" Yes! You humiliated me in front of an entire banquet!"

" Lighten up, dearest brother, I humiliate.. everyone. except myself of course." He smirked. No one could use his tricks against him.

Thor fumed, and then his panting turned softer. " Well.. true... alright. just stop it? please? be good and i might just play with you later." he added his incentive.

" Play with me? mmmmhmm." he laughed lightly before sitting back to his place and finishing his food, Thor moved to sit beside him, grabbing another piece of meat off the server's plates.

Thor was smarter than Loki gave him credit for.

Waiting for Loki to eventually pick up his wine glass, Thor kicked the table leg, causing Loki to spill the red drink over his white and green outfit. Stunned, Loki looks up at his brother incredulously.

" You bastard, you're so getting the silent treatment." He joked, getting a towel and wiping off the remaining beads of liquid from his face.

" Perhaps we should get you changed before the Allfather see that you don't appreciate your clothes." Thor suggested, pulling Loki up. As they made the turn in the corridor, away from the prying eyes of the guests, Thor would leave the girls searching high and low for him. He smirked, he knew he only did so to make sure he and his brother's reputations are untarnished. It's not good for publicity.

Once alone, Thor swung his brother over his bulky shoulder. " Hey!" Loki yells. " It's not funny anymore, i'm honestly not that light, and i don't like being treated like a child." he stated.

Thor smiled, " Is that why you can't drink properly, and smiled your baby wine all over your shirt?" he countered.

" THAT WAS YOU! YOU kicked the bloody table. You made me spill my drinks." Loki argued, helplessly swinging from side to side and thor made his way up the stairs with his hostage brother.

" Drinks won't be the only thing spilling once i'm done with you. At least you got rid of the flies pestering me. " he said, finally arriving at his room, placing his brother down.

Loki whimpered, you could almost see his non existent cat ears drooping.

" Define spill."

" Something your cock would be doing after I milk you? " Thor smirked once more. Removing his shirt, he was left standing with nothing but plain pants.

Loki has never seen his brother so explicit before, he was slightly surprised. " And what makes you think that I won't electrocute you?" he countered.

"Loki, give up already. You know you enjoy misery." Thor stated, pushing both of them over the bed, tangled under the thick red and gold duvet. Loki smiled sadly. " Brother I may be filled with darkness, but you know that I have ambitions too. I don't enjoy misery, unless you administer it. I simply wanted to make you happy.. because I love you.. as a brother.. and you never seem to want to do anything I want you to do... but I suppose that's what I get for being the runt." he lamented, throwing his soiled shirt to the side and returning to the familiar position he slept on. He closed his eyes. _That should do it, Thor is a sucker for guilt trips._

He felt a hand on his arm, traveling slowly to his shoulder and to his neck. " Tell me what you want me to do then, tell me, I too wish for my brother's happiness." he stated.

_IT WORKED AGAIN! HA. brains is better than brawn. _

_Loki turns, his eyes already trained to beg. " I want to be the dominate for once."_

Thor sighs. Flipping onto his back, he raises his hands over the headboard and reached for the cuffs, before strapping himself onto the bed. He would let his brother win this time, just once. Maybe he doesn't have t always be on top.

Loki purred, straddling his brother, his hardness rubbing against his brother's engorged manhood. Pulling off their remaining offending pieces of clothing, Loki conjurs a milk bottle. He uncaps it.

His mouth lands on the tip of his brother's cock, already oozing translucent liquid. He places that in his mouth, his fingers reaching lower to penetrate him slowly. Thor squirmed, and he tried not to break the handcuffs.

Slowly, his panting increased, Loki's tongue licked the underside of his cocks, landing at the head once more before impaling his cock all the way up to his throat.

Thor moaned, breaking the cuffs. As he continued to drip, cum trickling down the insides of his thighs, He pushes Loki over and impales him, feeling his rear clenching tightly down. Loki yells a gutteral yell, rolling over powerlessly.

" I'm so sorry I'm not used to being sub." he stated plainly. Loki rolled his eyes internally. _expected. why even get my hopes up?_ He scoffed inside.

As his brother gets into the usual routine of invading his rear, thrusting and clenching tightly to his form, Thor's rough big hands reached forward to his brother's cock. With a few jerks, he managed to make Loki very hard, the veins could be seen visibly, as he strained to make his brother's hands go faster. Of course, it didn't take long for Loki to cum, but this time it was different.

Grabbing the forgotten milk bottle, Thor directs his cock to the entrance of the bottle, filling it a quarter full with his brother's cum.

" Harder, more.. deeper.. i can take it.. please! ugnh!" he begs, feeling thor's rough big hands stroke and rub and tug some more. The rougher he got, the more loki's cum would dribble down the sides of the bottle, filling it up slowly.

After one final release, Thor moves away to cap on the bottle, his cock never leaving his brother's body.

" What are you.. what are you doing, brother?" Loki asks from his half lidded eyes. Seeing the bottle filled with his cum and the knowing smile on his brother's face, he knew his plan had backfired.

" Open wide baby.. I'm going to teach you to eat properly, without dripping... hmm?" he coos at Loki, jabbing the teat of the bottle into his brother's mouth.

Loki growled. "now now, no tantrums. suck." he orders, palming at his brother's erection.

Loki stubbornly refuses, sending a little shock wave between the two of them. " Suck or I'll stop tugging you." he threatened one last time.

Loki didn't want the tugging to stop.

He groaned, and whimpered, slowly taking the first inhale. His own hot, sticky, and salty cum filled his mouth. he frowns. this was not his plan.

Thor grins, kissing down the side of neck and landing on his adams apple before taking it into his mouth. " Good boy." he coos again, thrusting and tugigng his brother simultaneosly. His speed increases.

Loki moans, the contents of his mouth spilling all over the mattress. He was totally helpless now and he did nothing to stop it.

" You say you are filled with darkness, but clearly, you are filled with white... everywhere.. hmm?" Thor taunted, feeling his climax.

He bit down hard on the side of his brother's neck, drawing blood. Loki's bottle was almost clean now, his hands clawing his brother's arm around him that held onto his helpless cock.

Feelign the familiar twitch, Thor came into his brother, the hot, viscous, white cum shot into Loki's body. They collapse, sweating, panting, white everywhere.

He felt his brother's cum slowly tracikle out of his body, staining his butt cheeks. He purred. Maybe some things would never change between them.

He smiled, reaching for his brother's hands.

" Happy birthday. " he managed.

His brother's tired smile read satisfaction. " Best. Present. Ever." he managed.

Of course, this repeated.. for a few days.

* * *

how strange, it was so difficult for me to write their names doing those things. ahh, it's worth a shot! For ric951 and other thorki fans. - I'MTALKINGTOYOULEELEE.

okay. that's all for now.


End file.
